Unplanned
by im-still-into-you
Summary: Jade never wanted to have children, even with Beck.  It was just something that she never saw as part of her future.  But what if something happens?  What if she and Beck have a child?  How will she feel about it?


**This is my first fic on here. Comments are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Victorious.**

* * *

><p>She looked down at the tiny baby, sleeping quietly in her basinet. She had the urge to brush her hand against the baby's feathery hair, but tried to ignore it for fear of waking her after just getting her back to sleep a few minutes ago.<p>

::_Flashback to about an hour or two ago::_

_The crying of an infant pulled Jade out of her much-loved sleep. She tiredly swung her legs over the side of the bed, willing herself to get up and tend to the infant's needs. Walking to the basinet in the corner of her bedroom, she peered in to see the distraught baby. She spoke softly as she reached in to pick her up._

"_What's the matter sweetheart? Huh?" The baby continued to cry out, and as Jade brought her close to her chest, her face nuzzled further into it. "Let's go eat in the living room so we don't wake Daddy." Jade suggested, stealing a glance at the man who she laid beside a few minutes ago. She swayed with the baby as they entered the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bottle and warming it. As they waited for the bottle to be ready, the baby grew even more impatient. Jade began humming in an attempt to quiet her._

"_I know," She cooed, "you're hungry. But I'm new at this. Cut me some slack." Jade smiled as the baby stopped crying for a moment to look in her general direction before continuing to wail. Needless to say, Jade was relieved when the bottle was ready. She tested it on the inside of her wrist before giving it to the eager baby._

_::End of Flashback:: _

She admired how her long eyelashes fluttered as she had dreams that Jade could never understand. What do baby's dream about, anyways?

"Come back to bed, babe." A voice still hoarse from sleep called out quietly to her in the dark room.

This was something Jade didn't need to be asked twice, especially now. She walked over and slid onto her side of the bed, readjusting the covers. Two tan arms wound around her waist and pulled her close. Her back pressed against his stomach and she held onto his arms. She closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come. No, not for a while. All she could think about was how she got to this place. She was Jade West…or at least _was_. She hated little kids. She never, ever wanted kids of her own. After finishing high school at Hollywood Arts, she and Beck both attended a college of the arts in New York City. They married soon after graduating and moved into a small apartment back in LA. Children had never been in Jade's plans, even after marriage. But one day came when she didn't feel well, and it was the same the next day, and the next day, and the next week. She picked up a pregnancy test at a local pharmacy and took it while Beck was on set for some small film he had been working in. When it turned up positive, she tried to second one she bought, pretending it was just some sort of fluke. And the next one showed the same results.

When Beck came home, he could easily tell that something was wrong. When she told him, she cried. Crying was still something Jade rarely did. He tried to tell her it'd be okay, because secretly, he wanted kids his whole life. They made an appointment for a real test. After the initial shock and fear wore off, Jade soon loved the tiny human growing inside her. She was still scared, but she loved this baby more than she thought possible. When she saw her for the first time, she cried. She was so happy to have a child with Beck. She was perfect. And you're probably wondering what someone like Jade would name her child. Scissors Oliver? Coffee Oliver? No. She and Beck decided on a name together, Cadence Elizabeth Oliver, though they both had begun to affectionately call her C.C. As far as the name Elizabeth is concerned, it was family name on Beck's side, and Jade was okay with it. Jade feared that she'd get called Candice her whole life, but she hoped that she would get some of her mother's personality and be able to tell people off. Overall, she thought it was a perfect name, a musical name for a child born to two people who had a passion for music. She loved the way Beck held their daughter and how she could just see how much he loved her. And she loved the way she and Beck were still so much in love, though most of these things, she'd never admit out loud. So this was her life. It was something she never dreamed of, but somehow, it was perfect.


End file.
